What If? Why does this happen to me?
by Tommy's1fan
Summary: This is about what happens to tommy just after one choice he had to make, which made his life something he didnt want it to become, does someone become unexpectedly pregnant? find out go ahead and read and review please!


A/N: Hey guys I know that my past stories haven't been that great, or they have I am not really sure its up to you guys. This is a sort of what if? Story I was inspired to do because of Aris1013. Thank you! (Not, Aris1013's type of "what if" though). Please R&R thanks.

This is a what if story about the years after college, there lives with families, people finding out about Tommy being a werewolf, and a whole lot of different things.

(Now this story kind of follows with my: Big wolf season 1 characters. For people who read my story this might be a small spoiler if you look at it the way I do).

Scene: Tommy's house

Tommy is sitting against a charred wall on the floor, with his head in his hands. The view comes to show the side of Tommy on the ground far away. Everything in the house is almost gone, and it has the look as if the house was engulfed in a flash fire; walls have chipping paint, peeled over wall paper, and things are either in ashes or just about to brake. Tommy then lifts his head up and tears are coming down his cheeks and his eyes and nose are red. He sniffles and wipes his eyes. He is all bruised and cut.

Tommy's POV: I can't go on like this it hurts to much. I have lost everything that I have come to love and know. All because of one stupid choice! (Voice starts to crack up) a selfish one too… It's all because of me, if I hadn't of made the choice to cure the werewolf this would have never happened and I would still have the people that I love here with me. I didn't want it to happen this way…but it did.

Scene: 2 weeks before. Park

Tommy and Bridget sit at a picnic table, eating strawberries. Bridget puts a strawberry in Tommy's mouth and then they lean in for a kiss.

Bridget: Oh I almost forgot!

She turns to her side and reaches into a picnic basket and pulls out a jar of something.

Bridget: Try it with this.

She dips the strawberry in the jar, and pulls it out covered in chocolate.

Bridget: Here.

Bridget: She pushes it toward him, but he pulls away.

Tommy: Bridget I can't have chocolate.

Bridget: Why not?

Tommy: (voice lowers) I am part dog, (back to normal) that's like feeding me poison.

Bridget: Right sorry. You have to give me a brake. I am new at this kind of stuff.

Tommy: I know, I think I should get you a " learning to deal with werewolf's" for dummies book.

Bridget: (laughing) Really, then I think you should get one for your self but a guide for dealing with demon girl friends.

Tommy: Your not that bad.

Bridget: (glares at him) Tommy? I am a demon.

Tommy: Oh yeah… sorry. You know it's me I forget easily.

Bridget: Yes, that is true.

Tommy and Bridget go back to kissing. When it cuts to the other side of the park where Lori and Cole are holding hands walking down a path next to the gazebo.

Lori: Can you believe it has been one year since we have been together?

Cole: Uh… Yeah I guess so.

Lori stops. And Cole is pulled back and stopped.

Cole: What?

Lori: I should be asking you the same question. (She folds her arms) Is there something wrong?

Cole: No, no, of course not. Why?

Lori: Because you have been acting weird lately.

Cole: (Starts to get jumpy) lately what do you mean lately, nothings late here if that's what your aiming at!

Lori: What?

Cole: Nothing, god Lori what's your deal?

Lori: (furrows her brows) My deal? (Puts her hands on her hips) ok now I know there is something wrong when you use deal. (Gets interested) So what is it?

Cole: Nothing! (Curls his lips in)

Lori: Come on, I know you want to spill, your good at that!

Cole: No I am really not!

Lori: Come on Cole, I will give you a massage when we get back to our room!

Cole: (His lips start quivering; screams out) Ok! (Calm) I will tell you, but you cannot tell anyone else, especially not Tommy ok?

Lori: Ew! Tommy, now I know this is going to be good!

Cole: Ok here it goes. (He goes in closer and whispers in Lori's ear)

Lori's face turns from concerned to wide-eyed surprised. Lori jumps away and covers her mouth with both hands and stares at Cole!

Lori: Are you serious?

Cole: (smiling) Yes I am; now calm down or people are going to think I just told you I was gay.

Some guy walks behind Cole and stops and gives him a "hey sexy look." Cole turns around and looks at the guy.

Guy: I want a piece of that! (Winks and walks away)

Cole still looks that way and has a shocked face, and raised eyebrows.

Cole: Ok then.

Lori is sitting in the gazebo still with an awed face.

Lori: I can't believe it; Tommy is going to be so happy when he hears this.

Cole clears his throat.

Lori: Of course when he hears it from Bridget!

Cole: Yes he will, I think.

Lori: Of course he will… won't he?

They look at each other.

Cole: Well he better be, they are in the park today too and she is supposed to tell him.

Scene: Back to Bridget and Tommy

They are walking side by side down another path.

Bridget: So were the strawberries ok?

Tommy: Yeah they were good, why?

Bridget: Just wondering, I wasn't sure if they were ripe enough.

Tommy: No, they were good.

Bridget: Good.

Tommy: Good.

They both laugh.

Bridget: So June huh?

Tommy: Yep, not that far away.

Bridget: Nope. Not that far.

Tommy: I can't wait for you to be the first Mrs. Thomas Dawkins.

Bridget: Me either. Tommy can I ask you something?

Tommy: Sure.

Bridget: How far into our marriage would you want to start a family?

Tommy: Oh, well uh… I'm not sure right now.

Bridget: No.

Tommy: No, what?

Bridget: Tell me now.

Tommy: Bridget I can't tell you right now I have to think about this one.

Bridget: But I need to know!

Tommy: Well its not like I want to have kids right away!

Bridget: You don't?

Tommy: No, not really.

Bridget starts to form into a demon but controls it.

Tommy: Bridget?

Bridget: (Angry) Oh! (She hits him hard enough for him to wolf out).

Tommy wolfs out. Bridget walks away.

Tommy: Bridget! I'm sorry!

Tommy then realizes he is wolfed out and looks around, people have stopped and are staring at him with shocked faces.

Woman is crowd: Tommy Dawkins is the Pleasantville werewolf!

Male voice: Police!

Cut to Merton who is walking down the street eating an Ice cream cone and stops to see people starring at something.

Merton: Hey what is everyone doing here?

Merton tries to look over their heads, but they are all too tall. So he barges his way through people till he stops and comes to see Tommy being handled by animal control.

Merton: Hey, let him go!

He drops his cone and runs up to him but is stopped by a policeman.

Police: Sorry little boy the dog is not here for petting. Now run home to your mommy.

Merton: I will not run home to my mommy! And I am not a little boy!

Police: Right sorry my mistake. Run home to your mommy little girl.

Merton: (Points his finger) That is the last straw! I will not let you take this poor creature for lab testing and other weird things you may do with him!

Animal control officer: Hey we didn't think of bringing him to a lab.

Tommy: Merton!

Merton: Sorry!

Police: Get him out of here!

Animal officer: You got it.

Tommy growls and puts up a fight trying to get loose.

Animal officer: (struggling with Tommy) Sir we can't control him.

Officer: tranquilize him then!

The animal control sticks a tranquilizing shot in his leg. Tommy stops struggling and faints. They put him in the truck.

Animal control: Off to the lab with you.

Merton: Tommy! Don't worry buddy I am coming for you.

Police: Oh no you won't.

Merton: Watch me!

Police: How can I when you're coming with me!

The police officer handcuffs Merton. And pushes him toward the car.

Merton: (sighs) Oh man!

Scene: Park (Lori and Cole)

Bridget walks up to find Lori and Cole in the gazebo kissing.

Bridget: Hey.

They still kiss.

Bridget: (little louder) hey.

Ignore her still.

Bridget: hey! (Picks up a rock and throws it at Cole's head)

Cole: (Stands up and forms into a demon) OW!

Bridget: Finally you stopped.

She sits down next to Lori, who just stares at Bridget.

Bridget: What?

Lori: Nothing.

Bridget looks at Cole.

Bridget: You told her didn't you?

Cole: Yes, but I have a good defense she promised a back massage!

Bridget: (depressed) Cole! I told you not to tell!

Lori: Oh don't worry I promised not to tell anyone! Especially Tommy.

Bridget: Urg! Don't mention that name to me.

Lori: Why, what happened?

Bridget: We were having this talk about when he wanted to have kids, hoping he would say that he wanted too as soon as possible. You know so that I could work up to it that I was pregnant, but he said he didn't want kids until later, like a couple years later.

Lori: I bet you tell him your pregnant and he will change him mind.

Bridget: I wish I could.

Lori: Then go ahead.

Bridget: I don't know, I think he's mad because I hit him…hard.

Lori: Hopefully he didn't wolf out.

Cole: Yeah that would be bad, a lot of people are in the park today. Is there something going on today?

Lori: I don't think so. It's just a nice day to be out.

Bridget's eyes got big.

Bridget: OH MY GOD!!!!

Cole & Lori: What?

Bridget: Oh, he did!

Cole: Did what?

Lori: And who?

Bridget: Tommy, and he wolfed out in front of everyone.

Lori: (stands up) Why did you hit him? You knew that could happen.

Bridget: I know but I was just so angry, and I just lost my temper.

Cole: You better learn to control it!

Lori: Where is he?

Bridget: I just know I left him in the park where we were.

Lori: This could be bad, what if he got killed or is on the way to being killed?

Cole: This calls for Merton!

Scene: lair

Everyone walks into the lair only to find that Braxton is sitting on the couch eating chips and reading a magazine.

Cole: Braxton where is Merton?

Braxton: He went out to get ice cream that's all I know.

Cole: Ok look you little English man! Where did he go exactly and when will he be back?

Braxton: I don't know and don't you dare call me little English man again.

Lori: Braxton this is important Tommy might have gotten captured.

Braxton: Good that bastard needs to learn his lesson.

Cole: As much as I agree with you we need to find him!

Bridget: Cole!?

Cole: What he can be an ass sometimes!

Bridget: Doesn't mean that you go along with Braxton!

Lori: Guys!

Bridget and Cole, biker for another two minutes. Lori looks at the clock and then to Braxton.

Braxton: Chip?

Lori sighs and then sits down. Becky comes running down the stairs.

Becky: Hey where's the freaker?

Lori: That's what I am trying to find out!

Braxton: I told you he's getting ice cream!

Lori: Two hours ago he left for ice cream!

Becky: Who is that?

Braxton: The name is Braxton.

Lori: Does anyone know someone that would know where he is?

Becky: He's probably going out to buy a ring for Braxton over here.

Braxton stands up quickly.

Braxton: I am not gay!

Becky: So why you wearing Dolce and Gabbana?

Braxton: Because its comfortable.

He sits back down slowly trying not to wrinkle his clothes.

Lori: Karen!

Becky: Who?

Lori: Merton's girlfriend.

Becky: Wow! Wait when did freaker get a girlfriend, when did he even learn the word girlfriend?

Lori: We need to find Karen!

Bridget: She's out of town.

Lori: Ok well that rules out her.

Becky: Can someone please tell me what's going on here?

Lori: In a minute Becky hold on!

Becky: Well I can help you if you inform me on what's going on!

Bridget: Tell her Lori.

Lori: Ok Becky I am going to tell you something, but you have to promise me you will not freak out, ok?

Becky: Ok, just tell me?

Lori: Tommy is the Pleasantville werewolf.

Becky faints and Cole catches her.

Cole: Well at least she didn't freak out.

Scene: City hall

Merton sits in a courtroom with the police officer from before, waiting for the judge.

Merton: What are you doing with Tommy Dawkins?

Police officer: that's none of your business son so stay quiet.

Merton: Please he's my best friend hairy or not. And he does not deserve to be treated this way.

Police officer: He's a beast son and when we have things like this to deal with, we do it that way.

Merton: But officer you don't get it, its all a misunderstanding just let me tell you why you should let him go, before you do something your going to regret later. Please!

He looks around and then sighs.

Officer: You have five minutes to state your case when the judge comes in, that's it you hear me?

Merton: Thank you!

Scene: Testing Lab

Tommy is on a table, in just his boxers, being tested with different shots and chemicals. By three scientists, who are wearing white lab coats, and holding clipboards. The first scientist has brown hair with glasses, the second scientist has black hair and no glasses but a short beard. The third scientist has brown hair glasses and a short beard. Tommy has rashes and burn marks on him.

#1: Well he has had a reaction to substance B but not to A

#2: I see, we also had giving him something to calm him before we did this, to make it easier. That might have an effect with what was just tested.

#3: Yes, Dr. Landon is right that could have an effect on him.

Dr. Landon: Thank you Dr. Krypton.

Dr. Krypton: You're very welcome, and Dr. Hasbro what do you think?

Dr. Hasbro: yes I suppose it could have an effect but I am not too sure about it.

Tommy starts to come to a little.

Tommy: What's going on?

Dr. krypton: Stick him!

Tommy: What?

They give him a shot of something that has knocked him out completely.

They start testing different things again.

Scene: Courtroom

Merton and the officer are sitting in the first row of the courtroom. The judge is now looking over something's.

Judge: Merton Dingle step forward please.

Merton gets up and heads for the judge.

Merton: Your honor please let me start off by saying how sliming that gown makes you look.

Judge: Why yes, yes it does. Thank you for noticing.

Merton: Most certainly welcome.

Judge: Mr. Dingle?

Merton: Yes'um?

Judge: I don't think you can here to socialize did you though?

Merton: Well know but-

Judge: Well then be quiet and this will go quickly.

Merton: But your honor I have to tell you that taking Tommy Dawkins in for testing is by law, illegal unless the client says you can perform the testing am I wrong?

Judge: Yes!

Merton: are you sure, because to me that sounded pretty convincing, with the law-

The judge throws down her gavel.

Judge: Quiet!

Merton: Sorry. Please your honor can I tell you my side of this?

Judge looks at Merton's face, and then hers softens.

Judge: Yes if you must.

Merton: Thank you. Ok well let me just put it toward you that, as being a werewolf and having to hide your identity from people everyday is kind of hard, and he can't even go a day without getting hurt and wolfing out. (Violins starts playing) He has never done anything bad, never hurt anyone, just helped, he is a good werewolf, which I know you probably don't believe me right now, but you should. He may have made a few mistakes in the past but come on who hasn't, please if you have a heart you will have my best friend saved and away from danger… Please? (The music stops)…did it work?

Judge: (Pause) Just give me a second and I will be right back.

Scene: courtroom later

The judge comes back into the room and sits at her bench.

Judge: I have come to a decision and we have made it final that Tommy Dawkins is to come out of the lab as soon as possible, and Merton Dingle you are free to go. Court dismissed.

She bangs the gavel again. And gets up to leave. Merton sighs in relief.

Merton: Now to go get Tommy.

Merton gets up to leave, and exits the courtroom.

A/N: There is much more to be said about this story, in many, many more chapters so don't worry people it does not end here. Review please. Tell me what you thought.


End file.
